


A Day at the Pizza Hut Space Station

by JiniZ



Series: SPN Coldest Hits-Don't Read This Dreck [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baseball bats, Blood Kink, Deep throat, Duct Tape, F/F, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Poor Life Choices, Roommates to lovers, Zip Ties, dubcon, en flagrante delecto, pizza hut space station, saran wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the various inhabitants of the Pizza Hut Space Station orbiting Jupiter's moon, Io.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Pizza Hut Space Station

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [AngrySouffle](http://angrysouffle.tumblr.com/) for the excellent artwork. Even if she was kind of demand about it. Whatever.

 

Year: 2678

 

The world is running out of food and there are wars all over the world, which is why we find our intrepid heroes at the only Pizza Hut on the only space station orbiting Jupiter’s moon, Io, enjoying a stuffed crust meat lover’s supreme while everyone on Earth scrounged for food.

 

Cas and Jimmy and Sam and Gabriel all chow down on the pizza with gusto.

 

“Fucking Terran’s,” Gabriel says, mouth full of crust. “Serves ‘em right.”

 

“Just because you made the choice to leave -” Sam starts.

 

“Choice my left nut,” Gabriel spits out. “They forced me out.”

 

“They kind of had to, Gabriel,” Castiel says not unkindly. “You incinerated half of New Chicago.”

 

“That was NOT my fault, and you know it!” Gabriel sputters around a mouthful of pizza. “If Cas hadn’t tried to teleport when he wasn’t at full strength, I wouldn’t have had to drive that rock monster into the oil refinery!”

 

Jimmy throws down his pizza. “And here we go,” he says. He knows the real squabbling is about to begin.

 

“My teleportation mishap has nothing to do with your bad life choices, brother.”

 

“Oh, no? Tell that to Dean!”

 

The table goes quiet. Castiel goes pale. No one brings up Dean. Ever.

 

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Jimmy mumbles.

 

Without another word, Castiel stands and stomps off.

 

“Jesus, Gabe,” Sam says. “Why would you even -”

 

“I wasn’t thinking, all right?”

 

Sam motions to the the waitress for a to-go box. “No shit,” he says to Gabriel. “You’re gonna have a hell of a time apologizing for that one.”

 

“I’ll go find him,” Jimmy says. “He’s probably at the batting cage blowing off some steam.”

 

**~oOo~**

 

“I don’t think he realizes how much it affects Cas,” Sam says to the screen. His mother and her wife, Raphaelle, fill up most of it.

 

“How long have you and Gabe been friends?” Mary asks. She doesn’t wait for an answer. “Twenty some odd years. You know he’s always going to go for the thing that hurts the most.”

 

Raphaelle kisses Mary’s head. “That boy puts his foot in his mouth several times a day. It’s a wonder you’re still friends sometimes.”

 

Sam chuffs. “Yeah, I know. But I can always count on him. Even with the gaffes.” A buzzer sounds just outside Sam’s quarters. “I’ve got to go, guys. We’ve got incoming.”

 

“I love you, Sam. Be careful.”

 

“I love you too, Mom.” Sam clicks off the screen.

 

**~oOo~**

 

Unable to find Cas at the on-board batting cage, Jimmy heads to his and Cas’ quarters. The first thing he hears is grunting from the other side of the door, and he hesitates before he opens it. He doesn’t think Cas is with anyone - hasn’t been since Dean - so he opens the door a crack and peeks an eyeball around the door. “Cas?”

 

Castiel is beating his mattress with a baseball bat.

 

“Cas? You okay?” Jimmy steps inside the room, still wary of what Cas may or may not do to him.

 

“No, I’m not okay. Fucking Gabriel. He knows. He _knows_ what that does to me.”

 

“Yeah, he crossed the line. What are you doing to your mattress, though?”

 

“The batting cage had a waiting list. It’s the Day of Ashura and swords are scarce, so they’re lining up to be hit by the pitching machine.”

 

“I will never understand religion,” Jimmy says shaking his head.

 

“Good think I don’t need you as a vessel anymore, then, huh?”

 

“Very good thing.” Jimmy spies a strange plant that wasn’t in the room earlier. “What is that thing?” He asks.

 

“That’s Beauregard.”

 

“Beauregard? It’s pink. Looks more like a Gertrude.”

 

“ _Beauregard_ is a carnivorous Weeper plant from Zeti Reticuli A.”

 

Jimmy sticks his finger out to touch the pink flower when Beauregard suddenly lunges for the digit and spits out a mass of spores, most of them catching Jimmy in the face. He flies back, waving his hand in front of himself to try to dissipate the spore plume. “Fuck,” he says.

 

Cas laughs. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Stupid plant.”

 

**~oOo~**

 

“I’m telling you, it’ll work,” Becky says.

 

“It won’t,” Chuck replies.

 

“I’ve got eighteen zip ties holding this thing upright, and if we need to, I’ve got some kitten-patterned duct tape -”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

“- for more stability.”

 

“Becky, look. I really like your enthusiasm, but I just don’t think -”

 

“That’s okay, you look good.”

 

“- that this will - what?”

 

Becky blushes and ducks her head. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I kind of think that you look good, too.” And because he’s Chuck and has no idea what else to do, he punches her lightly on the arm.

 

She bites her lip and smiles. “You should really see me in a Saran Wrap dress, then.”

 

Chuck drops the soap and it clatters into the wash basin. “I would like to see that. Very much.”

 

**~oOo~**

 

Sam finds Gabe at the observation deck staring out at the planet’s surface. Sam sits next to him but doesn’t say anything.

 

“Come to lecture me?” Gabriel asks after a moment.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Tell me what a horrible person I am for bringing up your brother’s death?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You hate me?”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“No you shouldn’t have.”

 

“I’m a shitty person.”

 

“You certainly can be.”

 

“Why do you put up with me, Sam? Cas is right. I did incinerate half of New Chicago, and I’m at the very least indirectly responsible for Dean’s death.” He looks down at his hands.

 

“I put up with you because you’re my friend, and you’ve made some really, _really_ questionable life choices, but when it’s all said and done, you’re still there for me.”

 

Now it’s Gabriel’s turn to chuff. If only Sam knew the extent of Gabe’s feeling for him. Gabriel is 98% that Sam would turn tail and run - well, fly - all the way back to Earth with the prospect of looming starvation just to get away from him.

 

**~oOo~**

 

Castiel freezes. He scents the air subtly, not entirely sure he’s right, but one more whiff and he’s certain: Jimmy is going into heat. _That can’t be right,_ he thinks. “Jimmy, you feeling okay?” He asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. Why?” He wipes his brow with the back of his hand.

 

“Those spores. I think -”

 

“Oh, fuck,” Jimmy says. “I’m going into heat.”

 

“I’ll leave you alone,” Cas says heading for the door.

 

“Cas, please,” Jimmy pleads.

 

“You have toys, don’t you?”

 

“I haven’t had a heat in ten years with all the drugs Ellen puts in that pizza. No one wants a horny omega in space.” Jimmy feels his temperature rising and the slick starting to drip.

 

Cas mentally pores through everything he knows about the weeper plant. Fuck. He’d forgotten about the spores. They affect humans differently than the animals the plant encounters in its natural habitat. When the spores hit a small animal the plant wants to eat, the animal convulses and becomes paralyzed so the plant can eat it.

 

When the plant hits a human, the human’s biology determines what happens next. Betas end up with a slight fever. Alphas typically get a migraine. Omegas, however, well. Omegas end up with a triggered heat that needs a knot to be fully sated. If no alpha is available, the omega dies.

 

Look, it’s biology. You can’t make this stuff up.

 

Cas isn’t the only alpha on the station, but being Jimmy’s half-brother’s sister’s cousin’s vessel makes him the most qualified to take care of the need at hand. He looks at Jimmy with understanding. “I’ll take care of you,” he says.

 

“Thank you,” Jimmy says as he slides down his pants and presents himself to Castiel.

 

**~oOo~**

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Crowley runs his hand down her arm.

 

“I don’t want it at all,” Ellen says. “But if the only way to keep my Pizza Hut open is to fuck you when I can’t make my shakedown payment, I’ll do it.”

 

He furrows his brow. “You make it sound so distasteful, Ms. Harvelle. I can promise you it’ll be anything but.”

 

“Bullshit,” she says.

 

“I’ll even let you finish first.”

 

“Not a chance.” She reaches for her belt buckle. “Let’s do this and get it over with so I can start drinking to forget this ever happened.”

 

One of Crowley’s hands stills Ellen’s hands on her pants, the other cups her cheek and his thumb brushes her lips. “I could always ask your daughter instead.”

 

“The hell you will,” she spits out as she slaps him.

 

“Feisty. I like it.”

 

**~oOo~**

 

“Come on,” Sam says as he claps Gabriel on the back. “Let’s go find Cas so you can apologize.”

 

Gabriel groans. “Do I have to?”

 

“Yeah. You kind of have to.” Sam stands and gestures to Gabriel to do the same.

 

“I should probably start with you, Sam. I’m sorry.”

 

“I know you are, man.” Sam starts off not waiting for Gabriel. He knows his friend will follow.

 

Gabriel looks at his feet as they walk together. “I mean it. That was quite possibly the worst thing I could have ever said.”

 

“Yeah, it was.” Sam drapes his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders as they walk. “Which is why we’re going to apologize.”

 

“Why do you put up with me? I don’t get it, Sam.”

 

“I know that deep, deep, _deep_ down in that cold, dead heart of yours, you really didn’t mean it.” Sam ruffles Gabe’s hair. “And I know this because you feel bad about it. If you were really the uber-dick you present yourself as, you wouldn’t be this torn up about it.”

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “I don’t deserve you. The fact that you ever forgave me for what happened -” They both let the thought remain unfinished.

 

They reach Cas and Jimmy’s quarters shortly after that. Sam knocks on the door and gets no answer. “Maybe he’s still at the batting cage.”

 

Gabriel strains to listen for a sec. “No, he’s there. I can hear him. Come on, Cas. I want to apologize!” Gabriel tries the door and it opens easily. “Cas?” He calls out. Still no answer.

 

They enter the room cautiously just in case Cas is in there and angry. He turns the corner toward the en suite and stops dead in his tracks. Cas fucks into Jimmy from behind - they’re not even naked, just have their pants down.

 

Gabriel is stuck staring. He can’t believe what he’s seeing. It’s only when Sam comes up behind him and shouts “Jesus Christ!” That he is pulled out of his stupor. “Sorry! We’re going!” And Sam tugs Gabriel by the back of his shirt and out of the room.

 

**~oOo~**

 

“It’s been a pleasure,” Crowley says straightening his tie.

 

“Go to hell,” Ellen spits out.

 

“You can’t say you didn’t enjoy it.”  
  
“Not the point.”

 

“I’ll see you next week.”

 

**~oOo~**

 

“Jesus, Becky. Your mouth.” Becky deep throats Chuck like a porn star.

 

“Mmph,” she replies, spit dripping down her chin. She’s enjoying the sensation of Chuck’s dick at the back of her throat, but she can’t touch herself how she’d like - the saran wrap she’s sheathed in prevents her from opening her legs too wide to get any kind of  satisfaction.

 

Chuck pulls her off his dick and watches as a line of spit stretches between the end of his cock and her lips. When it breaks, he hauls her up so he can kiss her properly. His body sticks to the Saran Wrap. “We need to get this off of you.”

 

“Fuck yes,” she breathes.

 

Chuck tries to tear at the plastic, but there’s so much of it, it doesn’t budge. “Shit. Scissors.” He turns to the counter and pulls a pair out of the butcher’s block. He starts at the bottom and cuts upwards. He goes a little too fast and knicks her ribs, drawing blood.

 

Becky gasps as Chuck apologizes profusely. The cut isn’t bad and she dabs at it with her finger. She holds it out to Chuck who hesitantly sucks the blood off of it. Becky shudders. Someone has a bit of a blood kink.

 

**~oOo~**

 

Sam and Gabriel flop onto the sofa and laugh.”Well, that’s burned into my brain forever,” Sam says. “Who’da thunk it? Cas and Jimmy.”

 

“Knowing them, there’s probably a rational explanation for it,” Gabriel chuckles. “I mean, have you ever seen either one of them anything other than straight-laced, upstanding citizens of the station?”

 

“What kind of rational explanation could there be for them having sex? They wanted it, they did it. Rational as ever.”

 

Gabriel sits up. “No, I mean, there’s probably something that happened that caused it. Neither one of them is normal. They don’t do things like the rest of us.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam shrugs.

 

“I’m just saying that it’s probably for science or something. I doubt either one of them said ‘Hey, I think you’re hot, let’s bone.’”

 

“Hey, Gabe?”

 

“Yeah, Sam.”

 

“Wanna bone?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

**~oOo~**

 

Jo sits at the control panel following the red light across the screen. It’s not big enough to be a ship, so she’s not worried about any kind of sneak attack, but it is big enough to be a single-person pod.

 

She opens a hailing frequency and addresses the pod. “Pizza Hut Space Station to pod. Please identify yourself.” No answer is forthcoming, so repeats herself. She is greeted with static for an answer.

 

Jo engages the tractor beam and opens the cargo bay doors to guide the pod inside. As she does this, she hails her mother to apprise her of the situation and to have her meet the pod with a security team and the doctor.

 

**~oOo~**

 

Garth approaches the pod cautiously, gun drawn. Doctor Singer hangs back just behind him ready to help the occupant if needed.

 

The pod’s door swings open with a _whoosh_ and a hand appears on the jam. The man that is inside pokes his head out. He is battered, bruised, and bloody. His clothes are torn, and one of his shoes is missing.

  
He is about to speak when Ellen rushes forward. “Dean?”

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus H. Christ on a cracker, this was hard to work everything into it. What did I have to work with? Oh, just this:  
> Characters: Chuck, Becky, Crowley, Sam, Gabriel, Jimmy, Castiel  
> Plot:  
> A) The world is running out of food and there are wars across the world.  
> B) Cas tries to teleport without his wings, the spell he uses has a couple of unforeseen consequences  
> Setting: Pizza Hut Space Station  
> Pairings: Lady Raphael/Mary, Add a side pairing of your choice  
> Trope: A/B/O, Roommates to lovers, Fuck or die  
> Object: Duct tape, zip ties, saran wrap, Baseball bats  
> Tag: Deep throat, Poor life choices, Dubcon
> 
> Bonus Points from me if you know about Beauregard/Gertrude. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://trekchik.tumblr.com/)


End file.
